


I Will Stand By You

by ninjamazing



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance?, genderbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamazing/pseuds/ninjamazing
Summary: Kim Yongsun's life took an unexpected turn when her father died in an assassination. Just when she thought that that was the last of it, she found out a week later that her father hired someone - before his untimely and gruesome death - to ensure her safety.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

**YONGSUN**

 

 

 

As a child, Dad always reminded me to never make my life revolve around money. To never indulge oneself in so much luxury, so that when the time comes and everything you worked for crumbles down, you will still be happy.

  
Which was a little ironic, since our family owned a billion dollar company - making us one of the most top-tier, most competent companies around the globe.

 

Growing up, I came to love Dad's disposition in life and his view on things. He wasn't the typical corporate man whose life solely revolved around boardrooms and business deals.

  
He always made time for me. Whether it was a simple dinner, or birthdays, or a school recital. And I loved him for it.

  
I was an only child, because my mother died giving birth to me. But Dad made sure that I never felt alone. After all, we only had each other, and I relied on him for everything.

 

But now, all I could do is stare at the urn holding his remains. Still shell-shocked. Still in pain. My brain simply refused to accept the fact that my father was dead. A cold blooded murder. An _assassination_. It was still not sinking in, even after a week after his body was cremated.

 

It was too painful to think that he left me with a promise of going together to the famed tourist destinations in Greece, after finishing his business deal in Japan, giving me one of his infectious grins that made the corners of his eyes crinkle, and for him to come back in a box - cold and lifeless.

  
I inherited everything he worked for; the company, real estate, all his assets and other properties.

 

But he made me an orphan.

 

And it made me think, that indeed, money wasn't everything. It will never buy you happiness. And it could never bring back the people you love.

 

 

 

 

Someone knocked on the door of my father's study, interrupting my thoughts and my grief.

  
I never turned to look as the heavy oak doors swung open.

 

"Miss Kim, sorry for interrupting," the elderly man apologized with a deep bow, before continuing, "but someone is waiting for you in the drawing room."

 

I barely registered what Mr. Choi had said. When it finally sank in, I stared at him blankly.

 

"W-what?"

 

Mr. Choi averted his gaze from my tear-streaked face, bowing his head slightly.

  
"A man named Moon Byul is waiting for you. He said he has some important things to discuss with you."

 

_Moon Byul? The name doesn't sound familiar to me. Perhaps he was one of Dad's associates._

 

"Are you sure it's me he wants, and not Dad?" I asked, just to make sure. And partly because I didn't have the heart to leave my father's seat.

 

"Yes, ma'am. He specifically asked for you. Should I send him in?"

 

I contemplated for a minute, since I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to anyone as of the moment. But in the end, I still nodded my consent. Mr. Choi bowed again and left the study, and I was alone again, only with my grief for company.

 

That didn't last long, though, as the doors opened again, revealing a tall handsome man looking sharp in a crisp charcoal suit. He was young, too, which startled me. I expected him to be older, but he looked like he was about my age, more or less, and carried himself with such dignity and grace that most men lack.

  
He closed the door behind him and walked up in front of my father's polished oak desk.

 

He never bowed, or offered any pleasantries, or the usual "I'm sorry for your loss" crap, which I was thankful for. I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear it from a stranger.

  
He regarded me with his piercing dark eyes, before pulling his right hand from his pocket and offering it to me.

  
I stared at it for a moment, admiring his long deft fingers before I remembered my manners and accepted his hand for a handshake. His hand was rough and calloused, a stark contrast to his boy-next-door appearance.

  
"Moon Byul," the man murmured his name in a deep, but pleasant voice.

  
"Kim Yongsun," I replied, still eyeing him. He never offered me a smile. Even a polite one. "May I know the purpose of your visit?" I asked immediately after I let go of his hand, since I wanted to be left alone. And the faster I get rid of him, the better.

 

He regarded me for a moment, still standing rigidly on the same spot. I stared back, waiting for his answer.

  
I noticed that his dark short-cropped hair was a little tousled, making him look like he just rolled out of bed. He was lean and muscular, but not like the _i-eat-steroids-for-breakfast_ type of muscular. His full kissable lips, pointed nose, and chiseled jawline were to die for.

 

_Gorgeous_ , for short. Not that I'm interested, or checking him out.

  
I snapped out of my daze and prompted him to speak up.

 

"I don't have all day, Mr. Moon," my voice came out harsher than I intended, but I'll be damned if I apologize now.

 

I watched as Moon Byul ran a hand through his already messy hair, and pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket. He gingerly placed it in front of me.

I looked at it, albeit reluctantly. I took a sharp intake of breath as my eyes fell on my Dad's seal. It was still unbroken.

  
My eyes went back immediately to his face. Searching for something there, but he gave nothing away.

  
My hands were shaking as I tried to open the envelope. When I succeeded, I fished for the piece of paper inside.

  
Tears started running down my face as soon as I read the first paragraph of the letter. It was indeed written by my Dad. I recognized his beautiful handwriting that I've seen so many times before, after spending years exploring his study and going through his journals.

 

My eyes lingered a little too long at his signature. The words " _Love, Daddy_ " made my chest hurt beyond belief. Like my heart was being squeezed and being stabbed repeatedly at the same time.

 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at the man before me. The man who, as the letter stated, would be my personal bodyguard as of today, as my Dad ordered.

 

Well, it wasn't really an order. It was more of a request.

 

"When did he gave you this?" I asked, tears rolling down my face, smudging my makeup.

 

"I'm not sure if he sent it thru mail, but I received it two weeks ago. I found it lying in my foyer. I recognized the seal, too, since my father worked for your father long before he passed away," Byul spoke in a seemingly detached fashion. Like the topic still hurt him. But I know the feeling now. "Somehow, he knew his life was in danger, so he asked me to protect you in his stead," he continued, his voice a little softer.

 

I looked down and tried to suppress a sob, but he spoke again. "Here," Byul said, offering a navy blue handkerchief to me with his initials stitched on the uppermost corner.

  
I only stared at it, surprised, so he crouched down and wiped my tears himself. He gently dabbed the hanky on my face, careful not to smudge my already ruined makeup while I sat there motionless, staring at his handsome face.

 

"You look ugly when you cry," Byul deadpanned as he stood up. I looked up at him in disbelief, and only then he gave me a brief smile. I was taken aback at how handsome he looked when he did that.

 

I may have stared openmouthed at him. I may have not.

  
I could feel my face heating up, so to hide my embarrassment, I scowled at him which only made him chuckle.

  
"I'll be right outside," Byul said casually, before leaving me staring after his retreating back.

 

I had nowhere to go today since it was a Sunday, but somehow, that mysterious man compelled me to stand up from my father's recliner and step outside his study.

 

I found him standing in the large balcony overlooking the garden, his hands resting inside the pockets of his neatly pressed slacks.

 

I cleared my throat to get his attention, which thankfully worked. Byul whirled around, his face rid of all emotions.

 

"I have a few questions regarding this whole ordeal," I started, looking at him expectantly. He gave me a curt nod, so I continued. "Does your job require you to be with me 24/7?" I asked, a little miffed about the thought of being tailed around everywhere.

 

He nodded again. "I will also be your driver. I have to accompany you everywhere, even here at your own home."

 

I was lost for words. It's not like someone's gonna murder me in my sleep. But then again, even in my wildest dreams, I never imagined that Dad would die like that.

 

"Are you going to live with me, then?"

 

He stared at me as if gauging my reaction, before he nodded again, which earned a loud gasp from me.

 

When he saw how I reacted, he lifted his shoulders and let it drop in nonchalance. "Just following orders, Miss Kim."

 

When I looked clueless, he elaborated. "There were two envelopes. The other one was addressed to me, and inside were your father's orders," Byul murmured quietly.

 

I scoffed in disbelief. "May I see this letter?"

 

Byul shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his lips, as if he was amused. "I burned it."

 

" _WHAT?!_ " I exclaimed indignantly.

 

"It was confidential. And it was meant for my eyes only," he reasoned in a stern voice.

 

I sat on the couch, getting whiplashed by the information I was getting, while he remained standing, watching me. I noticed that he really had a knack for standing on the same spot.

 

"Just, _who are you_?" I blurted out of my desperation, looking into his eyes. I expected him to deny me answers, since it was a little rude of me to be asking him who he was, but I couldn't help it. I barely know the man. Fortunately, after a deep sigh, he answered my question.

 

"I'm the son of Moon Bin, your father's head of security from years ago. I grew up in America, graduated from West Point, and served in the special forces for 6 years," Byul paused, crossing his arms over his chest, "until your Dad summoned me with those letters."

 

I let that sink in. _A son of Moon Bin_? I faintly remember the tall, middle-aged man from my childhood who used to give me treats whenever Dad wasn't looking. Thinking about it, Byul and Bin did have an uncanny resemblance.

 

"I see," I managed to choke out. Without second thoughts, I believed him.

 

He only nodded, assuming that I was done with the questions. "Do you have somewhere to be today?"

 

"No," I answered hastily, looking at him through my lashes. I was startled when he flashed me a smile, a genuine one.

 

"Okay," he replied, before he turned his back on me to face the garden again.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**BYUL**

 

 

 

I was under the impression that leaving the Special Forces meant finally living a normal life.

 

Well, as normal as an elite leader of a death squad could lead, anyway.

 

How wrong I was when I found those letters lying in my foyer one particular freezing morning of December, when I arrived at my humble abode after running some important errands.

 

I almost stepped on one of the letters, and I turned suspicious when I finally had a good look at them. Not only that they were supposed to be dropped in my mailbox, but the letters also had familiar identical seals. I scanned the vicinity for suspicious individuals, but found nothing.

 

I picked up the letters with a sense of foreboding as I made my way into my study.

 

I immediately recognized the seal the moment my eyes landed on it. It was the same one I used to see on Dad's letters from his boss, Mr. Kim.

 

I broke the seal and read the letter addressed to me in silence.

 

And after reading that letter, I settled everything I had to settle in America in the course of a week, before flying off to Korea.

 

To be quite honest, I was a little apprehensive on accepting the job. But Mr. Kim offered a huge sum of money, and with that amount of money, I knew I could be done for life. So after mulling it over and over, after weighing the pros and cons, I finally came to a decision and accepted the offer.

 

It was a pretty fair deal for a babysitting job, so I assumed I'd never have a problem.

 

That was, of course, before I stepped into that study and saw the woman I would have to keep safe at all costs.

 

_Kim Yongsun._

 

_How could someone be a mess, and still manage to look beautiful?_

 

Suddenly, I wished I'd never flown to Korea and accepted the job.

 

_How could I ever work with someone so beautiful and distracting?_

 

Apparently, I also have a reputation to keep. I prided myself in being a professional at everything I do, so I have to do my best in this job and try to handle the arresting beauty that is Kim Yongsun.

 

 

It was quite funny because I've never been a sucker for pretty girls. Partly because I was used to them throwing themselves at me, and partly because I was too busy with my career to pay attention to something as mundane and ridiculous as dating.

 

But Miss Kim had something that I couldn't quite explain, and somehow it reeled me in.

 

 

 

 

Mr. Choi, the Kims butler, showed me to my room, shortly after Miss Kim retreated back to her father's study.

The room I was occupying was favorable to our current circumstance because it was literally only a few feet across from Yongsun's, and it had the perfect view of the back porch and the rest of the Kims enormous property.

 

The room had a walk-in closet, a personal bathroom, and a king-sized bed.

 

After taking my suitcases from the rental car and heaving them upstairs to my temporary room, I shrugged out of my Bespoke suit, took off my tie, popped a few buttons out of my dress shirt, unbuttoned my cuffs and rolled up the sleeves before finally getting down to business. I started emptying the contents of my other suitcase and started putting them into their proper places.

 

I started taking out the handful of clothes I brought all the way from America and hanged them one by one on the rack inside the walk-in closet. The suits I brought with me for official businesses followed next, my favorite ties went to the drawers, and lastly, I placed a few pairs of my favorite shoes on the empty shoe rack.

 

I was bent over my suitcase again when I heard a knock on the door of the room I was settling in. I hastily shouted a "come in" to welcome whoever it was, because I simply assumed it was Mr. Choi or some maid, and not the lady of the house.

 

I was still busy sorting through the pile of boxers I owned, when someone appeared in front of the walk-in closet's doorway. To be fair, I was too preoccupied thinking about taking a quick shower after I was done with the tasks at hand, and was too busy contemplating which boxers to wear, to pay much attention to the newcomer.

 

"I see, you're busy," Miss Kim murmured quietly. I snapped my head up at the sound of her voice, shocked, and quickly stood up straight, apparently unaware that I was still holding the pair of red boxer shorts with the firetruck patterns.

 

"Miss Kim," I tried closing my suitcase with my foot to hide its contents, and eventually succeeded, but Yongsun's unwavering gaze was still trained on me. On my right hand, to be specific. She bit her bottom lip, a hint of pink dusting her cheeks, before she averted her gaze.

 

Curious, I looked down, and suddenly I felt like blushing myself.

 

"Uh," I started, immediately pocketing my embarrassing boxers, "Do you need anything, Miss Kim?"

 

She made a point of clearing her throat, before looking at me. "I've been invited to a party this evening. We're leaving at 8:00 PM," she said, looking anywhere but my hands. "And I hope you found this room to your liking," she added, her voice soft.

 

I nodded, flashing her a lopsided smile. "It's perfect."

 

 

 

 

I was freshly showered when Miss Kim came knocking to my room once again.

 

I literally just stepped out of the shower when I heard the timid knocks on my door. For the record, I didn't know it was her. I still had two hours left to prepare before accompanying her, so just like what happened earlier, I assumed it was someone else.

 

I was naked, save for the thick towel that hung loosely around my hips. Droplets of water were trickling down my body, and my chest and washboard abs were on full display.

 

I opened the door without much thought, and was greeted by a smiling Yongsun. Her smile, however, fell off when she saw me. Her eyes raked my body, before snapping back to my face. She turned a deep shade of red, and if I didn't know better, I'd assume she was choking or something.

 

" _Oh my God,_ " I exclaimed loudly, quickly hiding behind the door. "I'm sorry Miss Kim, I just stepped out of the shower when you knocked and I thought it was someone else," I tried to explain, my voice rising a couple octaves higher, peeking at the woman before me with apologetic eyes through the tiny crack of the door.

 

I watched as she fanned her flaming cheeks with her hands, puffing her cheeks out, while staring at the ceiling in disbelief.

If I was being true to myself, I'd admit the sight was cute and endearing. It took all of my willpower not squish her cheeks, or smother them with kisses.

 

"Wear something formal," I heard her mumble, before she turned on her heels and started walking towards her bedroom, slamming the door in her haste.

 

I closed the door of my room, pressed my back against it, and let my head fall back on it with a thud. " _You're so stupid, Moonstar._ "

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**YONGSUN**

 

 

 

I stood behind my closed door for a good five minutes, clutching my chest, waiting for my heart to calm down. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the images inside my head, but they wouldn't go away.

 

"Ugh," I groaned in frustration, "Stupid Yongsun!" I whispered to myself, hitting the back of my head repeatedly on the closed door. But then I stopped, realizing it was his fault. "He never should've answered the door wearing nothing but a poor excuse of a towel!"

 

"He was probably just showing off his gorgeous body," I continued muttering under my breath. "Wait a minute- did I just admitted that he had a gorgeous body? My god, Yongsun! Wake up!"

 

I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge, running a hand through my disheveled locks.

 

Letting out a loud sigh, I stood up from my bed and made my way to my own walk-in closet. Might as well prepare for the evening.

 

I chose to wear a shimmery black gown that showed off my collarbones, with slits on either side showcasing my legs. I let down my wavy brown hair, and went to work on my makeup. When I was done, I wore the necklace Dad gave me on my 18th birthday, grabbed my purse, and went out of my room.

 

Byul was already waiting for me in the drawing room, clad in a black tux and tie combination. He looked regal, with the air of confidence in which he carried himself and the undeniable good looks that has been bestowed upon him. If I didn't know him, I'd assume that he was a model or an actor.

 

I saw his eyes widen for a fraction of a second, before he cleared his throat and composed himself.

 

I smiled a little when it dawned on me that we were wearing matching outfits.

 

As I was eyeing him, I noticed that his beautiful raven locks looked disheveled again, and I briefly wondered what it would feel like to run my hands through it while screaming his name.

 

_Wait, what?_  I chided myself inwardly for thinking such lewd thoughts. My face felt hot, and I'm pretty sure I was blushing again.

 

Seeing the look on my face, Byul took a step closer, a look of concern flitting across his handsome features. "Are you alright, Miss Kim?"

 

I looked away in embarrassment and nodded timidly.

 

He took a few steps more until he was a grabbing distance from where I was. He reached out and placed his palm on my forehead, a frown marring his handsome face. The gesture made me look at him again.

 

"Are you sure you're fine? You look ill, and you feel feverish."

 

I gently pried his hand from my forehead, and gave him a brief smile. "I'm fine, Mr. Moon. Now, I believe we have somewhere to be," I reminded him, before walking away from his frozen form.

 

I made my way to the garage, while he followed closely behind me.

 

"Which car are we using?" He asked stiffly, eyeing the line of fancy cars parked in the enormous garage.

 

I nodded to the shiny black Porsche Panamera, and handed him the key. Our fingers brushed when he accepted it, and I hastily withdrew my hand like I've been burned.

 

He unlocked the car and opened the passenger's door for me. He waited for me to slid inside before closing it, and made his way into the driver's seat.

 

I told him the location of my appointment, and he drove us there in silence.

 

"It's a gala," I told him, breaking the suffocating silence. "And my fiancé's going to be there, so you have to watch me on the sidelines," I added, refusing to look his way. From my peripheral vision, I saw him nod stiffly, eyes glued on the road.

 

 

 

When we finally arrived at the five-star hotel where the gala was being held, he parked the car inside the underground parking lot of the building and went out of the car first, before opening the door for me.

 

I went out and made my way to the hotel entrance, with Byul trailing a few meters away from me.

 

When the staff checked my name on the list, I told him that my bodyguard was with me, gesturing to Byul. The staff nodded politely before letting us in.

 

 

Once inside, I started finding my seat, and only stopped when someone held my arm back and pulled me closer. I looked up, startled, and was greeted by the grinning face of Eric Nam, my _fiancé_.

 

I sighed in relief when I realized it was him, and finally took the seat he was offering. But then I remembered Byul, and I looked around to search frantically for a familiar figure.

 

I found him sitting a few tables away from us, and he had a serious expression on his face. His jaw was clenched tautly, and he stared at me with such intensity that would probably make my skin ignite if it was possible.

 

I think he saw how startled I was, and I flashed him what I hope was an reassuring smile before facing Eric again.

 

"You look wonderful, Yongsun," Eric complimented with a smile, before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

 

I stiffened upon the gesture, and was thankful that he didn't notice my discomfort. A certain someone did notice though, and I was thankful that he did nothing that would give our situation away.

 

Mustering a forced smile, I returned the compliment. "You look handsome, too."

 

Eric only laughed, and started talking about the event. I responded as if I shared his enthusiasm, and forgot for a moment that I was being monitored closely by my _personal bodyguard_.

 

The event finally started, and the owner of the hotel made a speech to thank the people who attended the gala in honor of their 50th anniversary as one of the top hoteliers in the country, and for the opening of the five-star hotel they were currently using. After his speech ended and the applause from the attending crowd died down, he announced the start of the party.

 

 

As we left our table, I was greeted and ushered to meet different influential people from my social circle, with Eric standing by my side, his hand wrapped around my waist possesively.

 

I socialized even when I don't feel like it, and was thankful for the free booze being offered by the waiters all over the place.

 

My eyes unconsciously flickered back to the table across from us, where I saw Byul still seated, talking to a woman. My eyes narrowed into slits when I saw him flashing the beautiful stranger a charming smile.

 

And as if he knew he was being watched, he turned towards my direction and met my gaze, face unreadable.

 

I pried my gaze away from him, embarrassed for being caught, and when another waiter passed by from where I was standing, I took another glass of champagne from the tray and downed it in one go. Eric stared at me in amazement, because he knew I was a lightweight. I handed back the glass to him, and he accepted it reluctantly.

 

It was only my third glass of champagne, and I already feel dizzy.

 

 

 

The party lasted until midnight, and I was relieved when it finally ended.

 

Seeing that I was a little wobbly from my consumption of alcohol, Eric insisted on taking me home. I barely noticed that Byul was nowhere in sight as I was being ushered towards the exit of the hotel.

 

When we finally stepped out of the hotel, I saw the all too familiar black Porsche Panamera parked on the curb, obviously waiting for me.

 

Eric looked at me in surprise, recognizing the car on the curb. "I thought you drove here alone."

 

I smiled a little, staring at the direction of the car. "Nah, I had my driver with me," I replied, before looking up at his incredulous face. "Thanks for tonight."

 

His eyes softened and before I could prepare myself, he bent down to kiss me on the lips. It was a gentle and innocent kiss, but I instinctively pulled away from him instead of savoring it.

 

Eric saw my discomfort for the first time, and apologized immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he trailed off, afraid that he overstepped the line. Just then, a loud honk emitted from the waiting car.

 

I forced out a smile. "I gotta go," I said before turning away from him. I made my way towards the car, and the passenger's door automatically swung open.

 

Eric remained standing on his spot, eyes squinting as he tried to discern the face of the person behind the steering wheel.

 

I climbed onto the passenger's seat and waved my hand in farewell at Eric. "Take care, drive safely."

 

Eric briefly nodded, hands curled into fists at his sides. I watched him stare as I closed the door of the car, before Byul peeled away from the curb and drove off.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**BYUL**

 

 

 

I was never a fan of parties and social gatherings, no matter how grand. So when the said party finally ended, I was _relieved_.

 

One could only endure so much fake smiles and conceited individuals.

 

Just like Yongsun asked, I watched from the sidelines. The said woman was obviously uncomfortable by her fiancé's gestures, but I couldn't do anything about it. I watched as what I assumed to be the _fiancé_ kissed her on the cheek, while she sat frozen on her seat, masking her discomfort by a fake smile and acting like she was okay when in truth she was not.

 

I hated seeing the smug look on the bastard's face whenever he introduced Yongsun to his friends or the same people of his caliber like she was some trophy wife or some shit.

 

I wanted to snatch her from his grasp, but I had to restrain myself because he had the right for it. He was obviously the _fiancé_ , and I was just a mere  _bodyguard_.

 

So I stayed seated and briefly amused myself when a beautiful woman thought I was lonely, and talked to me for a few minutes to keep me company. I had an inkling feeling that I was being watched, and I was surprised when I turned towards Yongsun's direction and met her displeased stare. I stared back, but she only looked away and took a glass from the passing waiter.

 

I noticed that she was a lightweight when on her third glass of champagne, she already felt wobbly. Fortunately, she stopped drinking after her third glass and I inwardly sighed in relief.

 

I thought my torturous night was over when the party came to an end, but apparently, it wasn't.

 

Personally, I didn't trust loverboy to take her home safely so I went outside to retrieve the car, and waited for them to step out of the hotel.

 

Which was a very bad idea.

 

Just when I thought that the kiss on the cheek was the last of it, the bastard went overboard when he bent down and kissed Yongsun on the lips. I had to think rationally to stop myself from going out of the car and tackling the asshole to the ground and beating his sorry ass into a pulp.

 

I aimed my frustration at the steering wheel, and a loud honk emitted, prompting Yongsun to slowly made her way to the car, after pulling away from the kiss.

 

I immediately opened the passenger's door while I seethed behind the wheel.

 

I clenched my jaw in anger when I heard Yongsun bid the asshole her farewells after climbing into the passenger's seat.

 

When she closed the door, I quickly peeled away from the curb and drove us back to the mansion.

 

She sat silently on the shotgun seat, looking out the window, while I stared ahead, my knuckles turning white as I gripped the steering wheel.

 

I came out of my reverie when I felt a hand on my arm and a soft voice spoke.

 

"Slow down, Byul."

 

And so I did.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

She nodded, before looking out of the window again.

 

"I take it that was the fiancé," I murmured thru gritted teeth. Yongsun nodded again.

 

"No offense, but he was an asshole for making you uncomfortable the whole night," I said bluntly. Yongsun never budged from her seat at the comment, she just let out a loud sigh.

 

" _I know._ "

 

I turned to look at her, disbelieving. "Then _why_?" I demanded, voice laced with frustration, "why him of all people?"

 

She heaved another sigh before finally looking at me. "We're not engaged because we're in love with each other, Byul. Our engagement is one of convenience," she admitted, looking at me like she was gauging my reaction. I scoffed before turning to look at her.

 

"An arranged marriage in this day and age?" I asked incredulously, which made Yongsun crack a smile despite being upset.

 

" _Apparently_."

 

I looked at her seriously. "It's not yet too late, Yong," I quipped, although it was half meant, and she finally gave me a genuine smile.

 

"Yeah, I guess so," she agreed easily, too quick to be serious, before looking away again.

 

I stared at her for a few seconds, before muttering real quietly.

 

 

"You deserve someone better."

 

 

_Someone like me_ , I thought as I looked away from her to focus on the road.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

**YONGSUN**

 

 

 

Silence engulfed the car as we made our way back to the mansion.

 

It was not awkward, but it was not comfortable either.

 

Byul refused to say anything else after speaking his mind, and I was far too preoccupied with my own thoughts to initiate a conversation with him.

 

He didn't seem to mind the silence, since he, much like myself was absorbed in his own thoughts. He looked much calmer now than the previous hour, his tense shoulders were now lax, his jaw unclenched, and his knuckles weren't turning white anymore because of the intensity of his grip.

 

While I was glad that he cared about my well-being, even just a little bit, and while I admit I wasn't happy with how Eric acted tonight, I couldn't help but wonder why he was so pissed with the man.

 

I stared at his gorgeous profile, still in wonder, when he glanced my way, his face devoid of expression.

 

"What are you thinking of?"

 

I looked away from him and chided myself inwardly for staring too long. "Nothing," I lied.

 

"There's something I wanted to address with you," he announced after a while, pausing for a moment, eyes still on the road.

 

"And what is it?" I asked curiously, gaze flickering back to his profile.

 

He sighed, before chancing a glance at me.

 

"I know you already have a handful of security guards around, but I believe we need to increase the security within the perimeter," he informed casually before looking away as he drove through the familiar brightly lit path leading to the Kim mansion.

 

_Oh_. "You mean more men?" I asked apprehensively, not sure what to make of the suggestion. I wasn't really fond of the idea of being surrounded by a bunch of armed men inside my own home.

 

He nodded, a thoughtful look flitting across his handsome face. "And we also need to add security cameras in every nook and cranny of the whole property."

 

I contemplated for a moment, chewing at my bottom lip as I stared outside the window. Byul had a point - with my own life on the line, we couldn't risk slacking off with the security measures.

 

And so I nodded without bothering to look at him, not sure if he noticed my apprehensiveness on the matter.

 

He parked the car inside the massive garage with ease, before climbing out first to open the door for me.

 

Muttering my gratitude, he closed the car door after I stepped out, and I immediately started walking towards the entranceway of the mansion. I heard the seemingly hurried footsteps behind me but I paid it no mind, until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist gently, stopping me in my tracks.

 

I whirled around, surprised. My gaze automatically landed on his face, where a somber expression replaced the calm one he sported earlier, before my eyes shifted to the firm hand on my wrist.

 

He stood a couple of inches away from where I stood, close enough for me to get a whiff of his aftershave combined with his natural manly scent. It was an intoxicating scent, one that immediately clouded my senses. I had to swallow the lump forming in my throat when the realization of his close proximity finally sank in.

 

"W-what is it?" I asked in a slightly trembling voice, distracted by the way he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, looking absolutely clueless with how the gesture made me want to grab the lapel of his suit and press down my own lips to his.

 

He let go of my wrist, and before I could register what he was doing, his lifted his hands and cradled my face. My breath caught in my throat at his touch, and my heart started beating so loud, I feared he would hear it if he came any closer. Heat flooded to my cheeks as I looked up at his handsome face through my lashes, eyes wide in wonder and puzzlement.

 

I secretly hoped that he would shorten the distance between us and kiss me.

 

_You're engaged_ , a nagging voice at the back of my mind reminded me.

 

_I don't care_ , I retorted.

 

I noticed that his expression was still the same, but his eyes hid an emotion that I couldn't quite discern under the dimly lit garage.

 

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he murmured in a low tone, his voice choked up with emotion. The timbre of his deep voice sent jolting vibrations down my spine and I had to suppress a shudder as he stared down at me intently. The pad of his thumbs caressed my flushed cheeks lazily, and I had to remind myself not to do something embarrassing, like maybe lean into his touch or something.

 

Swallowing thickly, I managed to answer him with a nervous smile. "I know," I told him. I knew he would keep me safe, not because it was his job, but because I know that deep down he genuinely cared for me.

 

I gently pried both of his hands off my face, when rationality finally poked its ugly head. I squeezed one of his hands in gratitude before letting it fall back on his side, highly conscious of his dark eyes still staring me down.

  
Before he could say something else or before he could stop me, I turned my back on him and made my way to the front door, where a tired-looking Mr. Choi opened it for me.

 

Mr. Choi acknowledged my presence with a bow as I stepped inside. "Welcome back, Miss Kim."

 

I smiled at him and patted his shoulder fondly as I passed by him. "You should go to sleep, Mr. Choi. You look like you're going to collapse from exhaustion any minute now," I said playfully, earning a good-natured chuckle from the elderly man behind me.

 

"Good evening, Mr. Choi," I faintly heard Byul's greeting as I made my way to the grand staircase. As I ascended the steps, I heard another set of footsteps following behind me, which was no doubt my ever tempting personal bodyguard.

 

As I made my way to my room, I distracted myself fantasizing about a nice warm bath before hitting the sack. But just when I was about to open the door to my own bedroom, a hand shot out as fast as a lightning strike, causing me to jump out of my skin and shriek my head off. I turned to look at its owner, my brows scrunched up as I stared up at him, incredulity written all over my face, and my heart threatening to burst out of my chest.

 

It earned him a punch on the shoulder, which by the cheeky grin he sported, didn't seem to bother him one bit.

 

He smiled sheepishly, reaching out to my forehead to ease my frown. "Allow me to check your room first," he murmured gently, before twisting the knob and opening the door just like my initial plan before he interrupted me. He held out his arm first, signaling me to wait, before flicking the switch on. As light flooded the room, he finally took it as a cue to step inside. I sighed exasperatedly behind him, but he turned to look at me with a serious expression, putting a silencing finger over his own lips.

 

_Fine_ , I mouthed at him, trying so hard not to roll my eyes. He threw me a look before he turned his back on me and slowly made his way to my en suite bathroom to check for intruders. After that, he went to check my walk-in closet, the space under my bed, and lastly, my balcony.

 

Satisfied with his security check, he beckoned me to finally step inside. "All clear," he announced with that sexy lopsided smile that was starting to grow on me. I only rolled my eyes at him.

 

"Geez, thanks for that," I said sarcastically, before plopping down on my bed.

 

He only stared at me, shaking his head in mock disappointment. He turned to leave, and I watched his retreating back as he went, but he paused by the door, hand on the knob, before facing me again. "Don't forget to lock your balcony door before you sleep, okay?"

 

I simply nodded to ease his mind, and he offered me a small smile in return. "Good night," he said as he finally stepped out, closing the door after him.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**BYUL**

 

 

 

Sleep evaded me for a long time again. It was nearly three in the morning, and I haven't even managed to get a wink of sleep.

  
Deciding that a glass of whiskey and a walk in the garden would probably help ease my mind, I put on a pair of flip-flops before I slipped out of my room and silently made my way to the mini bar on the first floor.

 

I was naked, save for the pajama bottoms I wore before climbing to bed. The chilly temperature never really bothered me, simply because I've been through a lot worse.

 

Caught in a blizzard while severely injured on one of my missions in Tabuk, Saudi Arabia...

 

A failed rescue mission by the team Bravo in Alaska that almost costed all of my teammate's life...

 

I shook my head as I got rid of the disturbing images that flashed through my mind. I tried to distract myself by thinking about something else that didn't involve my time in the military. Anything but the military.

 

The halls I passed were dimly lit, and I silently prayed that the kindly butler was finally asleep in his room.

 

 

Arriving on my destination, I switched on the light from the mini bar and went inside to rummage for a bottle of whiskey from the cabinets.

 

Successfully finding a vintage half-empty bottle of a single malt whiskey from one of the cabinets, I placed it on the counter and took a glass from the tray. I opened the bottle and poured the glass a healthy amount of the amber liquid, before dumping a few ice cubes I took from the mini fridge in my glass.

 

I lifted the glass, swirled the contents, making the glass clink noisily, before taking a sip.

 

I grimaced slightly as I swallowed, welcoming the familiar burning sensation making its way down my throat and the heat spreading to my chest, despite the bitter taste and the potency of the substance.

 

My thoughts unconsciously drifted to the woman upstairs as I placed the glass on the shiny countertop.

 

_Why do I feel protective of her?_

 

I stared down at the melting ice in my glass, thinking of how close I was to snapping earlier.

  
Her vulnerable look, accompanied with her irresistable sweet vanilla scent, clouded my brain and my senses. I almost did something stupid. _Really stupid._

 

I shook my head in disappointment for my lack of self-control before gulping down the rest of the intoxicating substance in one go, only leaving the melted ice.

  
Pouring myself another reasonable amount of the amber liquid, I stood up from my seat and made my way upstairs.

 

My feet took me to the veranda of the second floor. I opened the French doors slowly, careful not to rouse the inhabitants of the said mansion, clutching the glass of whiskey in my other hand.

 

I stood in the darkness for quite some time, watching the never ceasing flow of the huge fountain in front of the garden, and admiring the clear night sky blanketed with millions of stars.

 

My glass was almost empty when I heard the soft footfalls behind me. I whirled around, expecting to see the elderly butler, Mr. Choi.

 

I was surprised when my eyes landed on Yongsun, who happens to be making her way towards my direction, still dressed in her silk nightdress that showcased her lovely curves. She looked visibly upset though, and when she got closer, I noticed that her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed like she had been crying.

 

She stopped a few meters in front of me, her eyes shooting daggers in my direction.

 

"Where the hell have you been?" Yongsun demanded, her voice sounding off, no doubt due to her crying.

 

"I've been here the whole time," I answered, eyebrows knitted in confusion before taking a few steps closer to the enraged woman before me. "What's wrong?"

 

"I've been looking for you!"

 

I took another step closer until my face was merely a few inches from hers, looking at her troubled eyes. I lifted my hands and wiped the tear tracks on her face, and for some weird reason, she immediately leaned into my touch.

 

"What's bothering you?" I asked softly, urging her to open up to me. "Why have you been crying?"

 

She swallowed thickly, averting her eyes, but I kept her in place as I cupped both of her cheeks. "Yongsun, please, tell me what's bothering you," I pleaded, stroking her cheeks gently to ease her discomfort.

 

"I dreamt of Dad's assassination," she answered in a small voice after a minute of complete silence, my hands still cradling her face.

 

"It was just a bad dream, Yong," I murmured softly, trying to comfort her.

 

Yongsun looked up at me, her eyes full of pain. "I was there, Byul," she said in an anguished voice, her eyes brimming with tears again. "I was there and I watched it unfold before my eyes and I didn't do anything to save him."

 

"Shh, it's okay," I cooed, pulling her body against mine and engulfing her in a tight embrace. "We both know there was nothing you could do. He was murdered overseas, Yong," I reasoned, rubbing her back soothingly while my other hand was on her nape, holding her in place. "It was nothing but a bad dream."

 

"It hurts," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face on my bare chest. "It hurts so much, Byul."

 

"I know," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head, my hold on her small frame tightening. "Trust me, I know."

 

We stayed in that position for a long time. My chest was wet with her tears, but I didn't really mind. I kept rubbing her back, until her loud sobs turned into quiet sniffles. Her hold on me never lessened one bit, and I wanted to tease her about it.

 

"Why are you still awake, Byul?" Yongsun asked after awhile, her face now comfortably buried against the crook of my neck.

 

I chuckled as my hand ceased moving on her back. "Because you're still holding me?"

 

And just like I expected, it worked like a charm. Yongsun must have realized the intimacy of our position because she got extremely flustered and immediately pulled away from the embrace, looking red in the face.

 

_So adorable._

 

"I-I'm s-sorry, I got c-caught up in the moment," Yongsun explained with a stutter, eyes never meeting mine.

 

I laughed, before pulling her back to the safety of my arms. She protested, albeit halfheartedly, but I was way stronger than her anyway.

 

"I always have trouble sleeping, that's why I stayed here, hoping that a glass of whiskey would help sleep pay me a visit," I explained to her, noticing that she stopped struggling and was now resting her chin on my shoulder. "Guess that makes two of us," I tried to crack a joke, chuckling at my poor attempt at humor, trying to lighten up the mood, but she never joined me.

 

"What keeps you awake at night?" Yongsun asked softly, her other hand resting on the expanse of my back, no doubt feeling the countless scars on it, the other one was on my chest, right above my beating heart.

 

I shrugged. "My experiences from the military," I replied shortly, causing her to pull away slightly and look me in the eyes.

 

"I'm sorry," Yongsun muttered sincerely, frowning a little. I bent down to kiss her forehead, which instantly got rid of the creases on it as she stared at me in shock.

 

"Stop frowning," I ordered, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "And you don't have to be sorry. It was my dream and my choice to serve the country, so I did what I did."

 

"Still, I'm sorry you had to endure all of that," said Yongsun, her hand making its way to my unkempt hair. She combed it with her fingers with such tenderness in her eyes. "The world is cruel sometimes."

 

"I'd have to agree with that," I replied in a hushed voice, lifting my hand to caress her cheek with the pad of my thumb, looking at her face intently. "Let's get you to bed."

 

The skies were already turning indigo, and we both have work to do in a few hours.

 

Yongsun nodded, pulling away from me. I held her small hand in mine, letting her know that I'm not letting her go that easily.

 

"Let me tuck you in," I offered with a small smile. She chuckled, squeezing my hand, her cheeks flaming red.

 

"Okay."

 

 

 

She was safely tucked under her warm sheets and I was about to leave her room, my hand already twisting the doorknob, when she called out my name and stopped me from leaving. Hesitation pretty evident on her tone.

 

"Byul?"

 

I looked over my shoulder, surprised. I thought she was finally asleep. "Yeah?"

 

"Stay."

 

The silent plea in her voice made me turn my body in her direction, eyes immediately landing on her sleepy, hopeful face.

 

I looked at her for a long time, searching her face for something that would tell me if she meant what she said or not.

 

"Just until I fall asleep, Byul. Please?"

 

I sighed, letting go of the knob and taking a few steps closer to her bed. "Fine."

 

Yongsun smiled sleepily at me, her eyes forming into adorable crescent moons. She patted the space next to her, beckoning me forward. "Come on, let's sleep."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**YONGSUN**

 

 

 

_Warmth_. I woke up to the feeling of something extremely warm pressed against my body. When I opened my tired eyes, the hazy morning light softly streaming in from my window greeted me.

 

Fighting the urge to close my eyes and fall back to sleep, I blinked repeatedly, trying to gather my bearings.

 

The morning strangely made me feel at ease.

 

Until something moved behind me, making me shriek in surprise. I turned my body to the other side of the bed, and found the handsome culprit.

 

In his sleep, he moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist, which made me jump out of my skin. I wasn't used to sharing a bed with anyone, even with my past lovers. And certainly not with Eric. Seeing Byul there, sleeping so close to me, made me feel something I couldn't quite explain. This was something unusual... and something new.

 

He had a small frown on his face, but he didn't wake up from the noise I produced. _Who would have thought he had sleeping issues? He slept like a baby._

 

He mumbled my name in his sleep, before pulling my body closer to his, the frown finally disappearing.

 

I stared up at him in astonishment. Not because he looked like a literal angel while sleeping, but because of the fact that he stayed by my side the whole time and never left.

 

I stared at his handsome face shamelessly, taking advantage of the fact that he was still sleeping soundly. My eyes tried to drink in the details of every mind-numbingly perfect features of his face. From his perfect brows, to his long lashes that every woman would kill to have, his sharp pointed nose, the outlines of his sharp jaw and the faint stubble starting to grow there, and finally to his ever tempting plump lips.

 

_Good god, he was the very definition of pretty._

 

I noticed that we had the same mole, right below our eyebrows. The only difference was mine was on the right, and his was on the left.

 

Without thinking, I lifted my hand and traced the outlines of his jaw. Then my fingers moved up to his mole, caressing it softly, silently marveling at the sight.

 

"Why do I feel safe whenever I'm with you?" I asked lowly, my hand unconsciously making its way to his unruly dark locks. I combed his hair again, just like what I did earlier, loving the softness of it.

 

He grunted quietly, moving his head until his face was a hair's breadth away from mine, making me froze and stop my ministrations, afraid that he would wake up.

 

I swallowed nervously. He was close. Too close. In fact, his slightly parted lips were almost brushing against mine, his warm breath hitting my face, and the sagey scent coming off him was overpowering my senses. Worse, I couldn't pull back because his hand was on my nape, keeping me firmly in place. I was close to having a panic attack because of his close proximity and I didn't know what to do.

 

"Stop staring at me," he suddenly murmured in a low voice thick with sleep, startling me in the process. He opened his beautiful eyes, and I could only watch in awe as he shortened the tiny gap between us with a kiss.

 

On my forehead.

 

"Good morning, Yongsun," he greeted with a small smile, his arm around my waist, still holding me close.

 

I glared up at him, smacking him hard on the chest. "Were you awake this whole time?"

 

He shook his head, his expression earnest. "I only woke up because you were fidgeting so much." He pulled back a little to look at me properly. "Are you okay? Feeling better?"

 

I nodded timidly, avoiding his eyes. "Thanks for staying."

 

Byul chuckled throatily. It was such a sexy sound, and was no doubt every woman's undoing.

 

"I had no plans to stay, to be honest." He said with a wry grin, studying my reaction. "I was merely watching you sleep and I-"

 

"You were?" I cut him off with a cheeky grin of my own.

 

He flashed me a sheepish smile. "Well, I couldn't resist," he admitted, looking anywhere but my eyes. "And you were holding me so tight, I didn't want to wake you."

 

I arched my brow at his statement. "Really?"

 

Sensing the ill-concealed sarcasm, he laughed. "You're not gonna let me live this down, are you?"

 

I smiled sweetly at him, before shaking my head. "Never."

 

Byul caressed my cheek one last time before pulling away. I stared at him as he sat up, stretching his arms in the air, making his muscles ripple. I sat up and helped him massage his arm to get the circulation back.

 

He smiled at me gratefully. "Thanks."

 

"Hey, that's nothing compared to what you did earlier," I reasoned, shrugging. "Thank you for accompanying me, whether it was intentional or not."

 

He reached out to brush away the messy locks covering my face, before smiling my favorite smile of his. "Anything for you."

 

He stood up, and I tried not to stare too much at his perfect, made-for-grabbing butt. I averted my gaze, and noticed a few prominent scars decorating the expanse of his back. There were two gunshot scars among them; a fading one over his left shoulder, and the other one by the center of his back, near his spine, which looked only a few years old.

 

How he survived that was a mystery to me.

 

Byul must have sensed my staring because he turned his sexy body towards me, a smirk in place on his sinfully distracting lips. "Stop checking me out, Miss Kim."

 

My eyes wandered to his washboard abs for a fraction of a second, before I scowled at him. "You wish."

 

He laughed again, his whole body shaking as he did so. It was such an endearing sight to see and I couldn't help but muster a small smile.

 

"Alright, Miss Not-Checking-Me-Out," he teased, grinning widely. "Time to get out of bed."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**BYUL**

 

 

 

I took a quick shower inside my en suite bathroom after I left Yongsun's bedroom.

 

I was drying myself with a towel when a knock sounded on my door. I quickly slipped into my boxers and the neatly pressed dark slacks carefully laid out on my bed.

 

I was just zipping my fly when the door swung open, revealing a fully dressed Yongsun.

 

She looked absolutely beautiful in a red sheath dress, the bright color complimenting her fair skin. Her hair was flowing down her back, as usual.

 

I offered her a smile. "What's wrong?"

 

Yongsun shook her head with a smile, making her way towards me. "I was wondering what was taking you so long," she replied as I shrugged into a fresh white button up shirt. She went inside my walk-in closet as I was tucking and buttoning my shirt. When she emerged a minute later, she was holding a red silk tie in her hand. She picked out a red tie so that I would match her dress.

 

I opened my palm, expecting her to hand it to me, but she only shook her head.

 

"No, let me." Yongsun stepped to my personal space, adjusting my collar and putting the tie around my neck. I stared down at her, resisting the urge to bend down and kiss her.

 

"I used to do this with Dad," she told me, looking serious with her task. "Allow me to do the same to you," she said as she met my gaze.

 

"There. Already done." Yongsun announced with a smile, fixing my collar before stepping back. I turned my back on her, took my favorite holster before strapping it against my shoulders. Yongsun eyed the 9mm semi-automatic pistol attached to it apprehensively, but I offered her a reassuring smile.

 

"Just a safety precaution, Yong. I don't intend to use it, unless it's necessary," I told her as I picked up my tailored black coat from the bed and shrugged into it. I buttoned the first two buttons, before standing in the mirror.

 

_Dashing_. I smirked internally, running a hand through my damp hair.

 

I put on my socks and my shoes, while Yongsun watched patiently like an understanding girlfriend, and not as my filthy rich boss.

 

When I was finally done, we exited my room and made our way to the first floor where Mr. Choi waited for us at the breakfast table.

 

Yongsun ate her breakfast while I was reading the morning paper. I was merely waiting for her to finish so that we could go, and I was acutely aware of her furtive glances thrown my way.

 

A minute later, a cup of steaming black coffee was placed in front of me, then a plate of English breakfast followed suit.

 

I lowered the paper and looked at her, brows raised in question. She arched her brow back at me, making me crack a smile.

 

"You should eat, Byul."

 

"I'm not hungry, Miss Kim."

 

Yongsun's eyebrows shot up at the formality. "Well, Mr. Moon, did you know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

 

I shrugged. "I usually skip breakfast."

 

"You're going to eat your damn breakfast, Byul," Yongsun said thru gritted teeth, widening her eyes at me.

 

I shook my head. "Never gonna happen," I deadpanned, fighting the urge to smile at her determined expression.

 

"You're gonna eat them," she said firmly, eyeing me beadily. "I'm not going to talk to you if you don't eat that."

 

I laughed. "So bossy."

 

"I mean it," she replied coolly.

 

"God, Yongsun," I complained, putting down the morning paper. "Fine," I finally relented, pulling the plate closer to me and eating the darned breakfast.

 

She only smiled at me as we ate in silence.

 

 

 

 

Yongsun asked me to use the glossy red Aston Martin Vanquish on our way to the company.

 

"We look like a high school couple going to prom," Yongsun blurted out as I stopped at a red light. I chuckled, stealing a glance at her.

 

"We do?"

 

She smiled at me. "Yeah."

 

"But then reality kicks in and we both realize you're the CEO of a billion dollar company, whereas I'm merely your bodyguard," I retorted playfully. Yongsun's smile vanished instantly, and I almost felt bad for ruining her mood.

 

"I've been raised by my father outside of everything that revolves around money, Byul. It doesn't have that kind of appeal to me," Yongsun said quietly, before staring outside.

 

I noticed pedestrians gawking at the car, but their comical reactions didn't make me feel like laughing. Not when Yongsun's upset again. This time, with my own doing.

 

I grabbed her hand, making her look at me. "I'm sorry."

 

She smiled a little. "It's okay."

 

The rest of the ride was silent, and I couldn't help but blame myself and my stupid mouth. We arrived at our destination, none other than the busy district of Gangnam, and I parked the car at the parking spot exclusively reserved for Yongsun. I stepped out and opened the door for her.

 

She stepped out, and we made our way to the entrance of the building where a bunch of people was waiting for her.

 

Her personal assistant, her secretary, and the head of her team, and of course, countless men in black suits.

 

They all greeted Yongsun a pleasant morning, and the latter greeted them back before she introduced me to everyone.

 

"Are you sure he's not your new boyfriend, unnie?" Asked her secretary in a awfully loud voice, a woman I recalled named Jung Wheein. Yongsun merely tutted at her as we all made our way to the CEO's office. "He's too hot to be your personal bodyguard," she added in a whisper.

 

"Wheein-ah," Yongsun warned, her patience wearing thin already. Hearing the warning in her voice, Wheein shut her mouth.

 

We rode the elevator to the uppermost level, where Yongsun's new office was located. As we stepped out, the head of her team excused herself and went to the direction of the cubicles.

 

Yongsun pushed open the shiny double oak doors and went inside, while the two women remained outside. I watched as they took their respective seats behind the mahogany desk just outside the CEO's office. When they saw me still outside, they told me to follow our grumpy boss inside.

 

I knocked before stepping inside, where I saw Yongsun already seated behind her desk. She was busy typing something on her computer that she didn't seem to notice my arrival.

 

I stood like a sentinel by the door, hands inside my pockets as I took in her office. It was pretty spacious, and modernised.

 

It must have been a good twenty minutes when Yongsun asked for me through her intercom. Wheein told her that I was already inside, and she looked around her office to confirm it.

 

Her gaze landed on my stiff form by the door, and she abruptly stood up from her seat.

 

"For Pete's sake, Byul," Yongsun exclaimed as she made her way to me. "How long have you been standing there?"

 

I smiled at her. "Long enough to see how cute you are when working," I replied, earning a slap on my arm.

 

Yongsun took me by the same arm she slapped and dragged me to the long couch inside her office. "You really are ridiculous. Who told you to stand there like an idiot?"

 

I laughed. "No one. It was protocol, Yong."

 

"Protocol, my ass," she grumbled under her breath, making me laugh again.

 

 

We were bickering like that when the door suddenly swung open, and a familiar person stepped inside.

 

"What's the meaning of this?" Eric growled as he stared at our close proximity on the couch. He was holding a bouquet of red roses on his other hand, and a bag of food on the other.

 

Yongsun stared at him calmly. "Eric. What are you doing here?"

 

"I came to surprise you and apologize for my behavior last night," Eric replied to Yongsun's question, but his eyes were shooting daggers at me. "I didn't know it would be the other way around."

 

"It's not what you think," Yongsun said calmly, standing up from the couch.

 

"Who is he?" Eric demanded, his eyes narrowed.

 

"I'm her personal bodyguard," I answered, finally standing from my seat as well. We stared at each other, sizing each other up.

 

"Personal bodyguard, huh?" Eric inquired sarcastically, raising a brow at Yongsun.

 

"Yes. You got a problem with that, _loverboy_?"

 

"Byul," Yongsun warned, making me clench my jaw in annoyance.

 

"Byul," Eric repeated. "Since when have you been on first-name basis with your security guards, Yongsun?"

 

"Since now, Eric!" Yongsun snapped, glaring at her fiancé. "God!"

 

"Leave us, Byul. I want to talk to my fiancée alone," Eric ordered, his jaw clenched while staring at me.

 

"Make me," I challenged him. "I don't take orders from anyone but Miss Kim, certainly not from you."

 

"You're just a bodyguard. Learn to know your place!"

 

"And you're just a prick who doesn't know how to treat her right!"

 

"ENOUGH!"

 

We both stared at the fuming woman between us, my anger seemingly forgotten as I stared at her reddening face and shaking form.

 

"Leave, Eric."

 

"What?" He yelped in surprise, staring at Yongsun in disbelief.

 

"Leave," she ordered more firmly.

 

"But we haven't talke--" Eric reasoned, his voice pleading.

 

"LEAVE!" Yongsun shouted, making both of us wince. Eric casted one last lingering look in Yongsun's way, before storming out of her office with his tails between his legs.

 

"You should leave, too," she murmured quietly as she made her way back to her desk.

 

 

I could only stare at her rigid back, sigh in defeat, before leaving her alone in her office.

 

 

 


End file.
